horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Boogeymen: The Killer Compilation (2001)
| language = English | rating = 6.1 | imagecat = Boogeymen: The Killer Compilation}} Boogeymen: The Killer Compilation is a horror compilation video released in 2001 by FlixMix. Marketed as "The Killer Compilation," the film consists of seventeen scenes from notable, revolutionary horror titles, along with short screens describing the apropos villain. Cast * Note: all footage is archive footage Bonus Features Along with the Flix Facts feature (see below) and the Easter Egg, which included the hidden Jack Frost 2 clip, there were other entertaining bonus features. These were: * Legends of the Boogeymen- biographies and histories for Pinhead, Freddy Krueger, Leatherface, Chucky, Candyman, Simon Cartwright, Wishmaster, The Tall Man, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, and Norman Bates. * Audio commentary by Robert Englund. * Name That Frame - trivia game featuring over 100 movie stills from Hellraiser, Child's Play 2, Candyman, Leprechaun, Halloween, Puppet Master, Phantasm, The Ugly, Wishmaster, The Guardian. * Theatrical trailers for Hellraiser, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Child's Play 2, Candyman, Leprechaun, The Ugly, Wishmaster, The Guardian, The Dentist, Phantasm, Puppet Master, and Halloween. * DVD-ROM Feature: Brain Crusher Trivia Game (NOTE: When you can pass both levels, you will get a special video including Robert Englund's Top 5 Boogeymen and his thoughts about the Boogeymen DVD). * DVD-ROM Feature: Downloadable sound effects. Flix Facts On the DVD, it was an option to turn on Flix Facts. That offered trivia for all of the horror clips. These were the facts: Hellraiser # Hellraiser is director Clive Barker's feature film debut. # It is based on his novel, The Hellbound Heart. # Hellraiser reportedly cost $1 million to make. # The film's original titles was Sadomasochists From Beyond The Grave. # The female demon is played by Clive Barker's cousin. # Doug Bradley, who plays Pinhead, was Barker's high school friend in England. # It took nearly six hours each day to do Pinhead's makeup. # The film had to be cut 20 seconds to get an R rating. # Some hammer blows and blood sucking were removed. # Actor Andrew Robinson improvised the last line in the scene. A Nightmare on Elm Street # The Nightmare series has grossed $225 million in the US over seven films. # Director Wes Craven is said to have conceived Nightmare while sitting in a restaurant. # He had recently read articles about people dying in their sleep from nightmares. # Craven based Freddy on a disfigured hobo that terrified him as a youth. # He claims to have named the character after a kid who bullied him in school. # Robert Englund (Freddy) is the only actor to have appeared in all seven of the "Nightmare" films. # The original A Nightmare on Elm Street was actor Johnny Depp's first feature film. # The movie was banned in Finland and censored in Germany. # Over 500 gallons of fake blood were used in this movie. Wishmaster # Wishmaster was a sleeper success in 1997 that spawned three sequels. Reception On IMDB, it was 5.6 out of 10 stars. Clive Barker called Boogeymen "an essential collection" and Wes Craven said "it's totally insane horror entertainment." Sequel In 2002, FlixMix released a DVD entitled, Ultimate Fights. It featured the most intense fights ever to appear in the movies. There was supposed to be another FlixMix title that was never released, which was called Crack Me Up. It was planned to feature the funniest clips from the most recent blockbusters. External links * * Category:2001 films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:Compilation films